


Naru's Birthday

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru hates his birthday but Mai being Mai, makes him a cake anyway. How will he react...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naru's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. Written around three years ago. It was a birthday present to myself. Sad, yes, I know. Naru's slightly ooc.

Mai walked into SPR early, with a smile on her face. Today was Naru's birthday and she had promised herself that she'd make it a day he'd never forget. In a good way, of course.

"Mai, tea!"

"Hai!"

The girl dropped her bag at her desk and headed into the kitchen area. She knew Lin was coming later, so she only made tea for her boss and herself.

While the kettle was on the stove, she went back to her desk to pick up the plastic bag she had put down next to her school bag. Taking this back to the kitchen, she pulled a small box out and carefully placed it down on the counter.

_I worked really hard on this... I hope he likes it..._

The two of them had been dating for a while now, Naru having finally realized that Mai loved him and not his dead twin brother. Madoka had shown up a few days ago, saying how Naru's birthday was approaching and how he didn't like doing anything. Apparently, he would lock himself up in his office or room, and ignore everyone. Madoka figured that since Naru was so crazy in love with Mai, he wouldn't do that to her, even if he did with everyone else.

On a more serious note, she had added that ever since Gene had died, Naru was no longer happy on his birthdays. They were no longer occasions to celebrate...not when Gene was dead.

Mai understood this and it actually made her kind of sad. She didn't think Naru should think of it that way...but it was Naru. He did what he wanted.

Gene agreed with the girl however. He had brought her to the Astral Plane a couple of nights ago, basically the same way he did while SPR was on a case. There, he had told Mai that he wanted her to do something special for Naru. Something that would get him to forget that he could enjoy his birthday without having to think about how he, Gene was no longer with him.

Mai liked this idea and really did want to make Naru happy, so she had baked a cake for him. It had taken her a really long time, because she had needed to restart a few times after messing up. After finally succeeding, she had decorated it too.

Finishing the tea, she poured them into cups and put them on the tray, along with the small cake. Picking this up, she made her way over to Naru's office. She managed to knock on the door and was told to come in.

Naru looked up as the girl came closer to his desk. She placed the tray upon the wood and he was quite surprised to see the cake along with the tea.

"What's this...?" he questioned.

"A...cake..."

"I can see that," said Naru. "Why is it here?"

Mai walked around the desk, over to his chair. She stooped down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Naru," she said softly.

Naru looked at her in silence for a moment. He despised birthdays after all. But then he smiled. He knew Madoka had been the cause for all this, but he also knew that Mai had gone through all this trouble simply to make him happy.

He reached out and pulled Mai down onto his lap. The girl had already gotten used to this, so she didn't really react. Naru wrapped an arm around Mai's waist, as she wasn't facing him.

Pressing his lips to her neck, he whispered, "Thank you...Mai..."

Naru really was happy. He hadn't expected something like this, but was quite glad it had happened. He was going to have to make it up to her one day...perhaps tonight.

"Mai?"

"Hm?"

The girl was enjoying the feeling of her boss's lips on her neck and being held tightly against his hard body.

"Can we...eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
